Yours
by SmileHyuk
Summary: sequel dari you're MINE. bisa dibilang perbaikan dari fict sebelumnya yang hancur.. KyuHyuk! fail summary,langsung baca aja! no flame!


Yours

Author : SmileHyuk

Cast : Lee Hyukjae,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae and other super junior members

Genre : Drama,romance,hurt/comfort

Warn : yaoi,little psycho,typos,gaje dll

#Share

"Annyeong Chagi~" sapa Kyuhyun saat memasuki sebuah kamar dengan cahaya yang minim.

Ia masuk sambil membawa senampan makanan dan air. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk terdiam di ranjang kamar itu.

"Makanlah..ada nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu.." Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang dan memeluk sosok berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

"Hyukkie chagi..kenapa kau diam saja? Mau ku suapi eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengambil piring berisikan nasi goreng *ribet banget bahasanya-_-V*

Hyukkie,atau Eunhyuk hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun hendak menyuapinya. Ia hanya memandang kosong kearah jendela. Tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan,bahkan author pun tak tahu *ditendang*. Back to story.

"Chagi..Aaa.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kepada Eunhyuk namun,hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat. Merasa kesal karna tidak mendapat tanggapan,Kyuhyun pun membalik tubuh Hyukjae kasar dan memandang lekat kedua manik cantik seorang Eunhyuk yang memandang kosong.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk pun membuka suara. Miris,itulah yang dapat Kyuhyun katakan saat melihat wajah seorang Eunhyuk. Kulitnya yang putih kini nampak pucat karna tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari,maniknya yang dulu terlihat cerah kini terlihat kosong dan hampa. Padahal baru 2 minggu Eunhyuk disini.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kurus itu dan menangis. Hanya dihadapan Lee Hyukjae,seorang Cho Kyuhyun dapat menangis.

"mian..jeongmal mianhae.." Kyuhyun terus merapalkan kata-kata itu. Eunhyuk hanya terdiam berusaha menikmati pelukan itu.

"sudahlah..tak apa.." ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun namun yang ia dapat adalah pelukan itu semakin erat memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Ia hanya terdiam,entah kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bagaimana ia disini dan bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya sampai sekarang. Namun,itu semua tidak bisa membuatnya mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mencoba,tapi nihil. Ia yang sekarang hanya pasrah berada dalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia melepaskan semuanya. Karirnya,mimpinya,keluarganya dan juga kekasihnya-Donghae-. Yup,Lee Donghae yang merupakan kekasih seorang Lee Hyukjae. Mengingat itu,membuat matanya memanas. Menangis. Ya itulah yang sekarang Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun lakukan.

**Super Junior's Dorm at Living room**

"Bagaimana? Apa ada tanda dimana Eunhyuk berada?" tanya Donghae entah yang keberapa kali. Semua member hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudah 2 minggu Eunhyuk hilang,namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaanya –yang sebenarnya dibawa oleh Kyuhyun-.

"Hae,tenanglah dulu.." Sungmin yang bermaksud menenangkan Donghae dengan menarik tanganya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Donghae menghela napas.

"Tapi ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak hilangnya dia.. apa kalian tidak khawatir!" ujar Donghae frustasi tak kunjung menemukan dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Ya! Kau kira hanya kau yang khawatir? Kami juga! Tapi setidaknya tenanglah sedikit!" ujar Leeteuk kesal.

"Ne hyung..aku juga khawatir..tapi tenanglah.." ujar Ryeowook sambil menunduk. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Wookie-nya itu.

Donghae menghela napas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang,ia menatap satu per satu member. Ada yang kurang,dimana Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dengan cepat ia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

_**Tuut**_**..**

_**Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak ak-**_

Donghae langsung mematikan sambungannya dan mengumpat. Handphone Kyuhyun tidak aktif. Donghae sangat mencurigai Kyuhyun karna belakangan ini Kyuhyun sering meninggalkan dorm dengan alasan mencari Eunhyuk –yang tentunya hal itu juga dilakukan Donghae- tapi karna jadwal Donghae yang padat,ia tak dapat sering-sering mencari Eunhyuk langsung. Dan itu sangat membuat Donghae frustasi.

**KyuHyuk's Place**

Terlihat dua namja yang tengah berpelukan didalam sebuah ruangan minim cahaya itu. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Jadi..apa kau sudah mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara.

"Kyu kau tau.. mencintai itu tidaklah mudah.." Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tau kan,sebe-" "Sebelum aku mencintaimu,kau tidak akan membiarkanku kembali ke dorm?" ucap Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari sini sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi milikku hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku,kau tau itu kan?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang dingin. Eunhyuk hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Kata-kata Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu,saat ia mencoba melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun.

***FLASHBACK**

Terlihat seorang namja yang tengah berlari di dalam hutan,berusaha menghindar dari kejaran namja di belakangnya. Namja itu –Eunhyuk- terus berlari hingga ia tak menyadari sebuah jurang tepat di hadapannya. Ia menyadarinya,namun terlambat kakinya terpeleset hingga ia terjatuh ke jurang tersebut. Mungkin dewi fortuna masih menyayangi tepat sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh,sebuah tangan memegang tangannya erat dan berusaha menahan tubuh Eunhyuk agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan sekali tarikan,ia berhasil mengangkat tubuh kecil Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku! Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku mati saja,hah!" ujar Eunhyuk emosi. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Kenapa,hah! Jawab aku brengsek!" Eunhyuk sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mendekati Eunhyuk. Dan dengan sekali gerakan,Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada di belakang tubuh namja manis itu.

"Karna aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mencintaiku.." Kyuhyun berbisik dibelakang Eunhyuk dan memukul tengkuk namja manis itu dan menangkap tubuh kecil itu sebelum tubuh namja manis itu membentur tanah. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis memandang wajah namja manis –yang kini tengah kehilangan kesadarannya- di dalam dekapannya. Menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style,Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju villa dimana ia menyembunyikan Eunhyuk.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

Eunhyuk hanya memandang kosong kearah Kyuhyun. Kini dirinya sadar,bahwa segalanya ada di tangannya. Mencintai Kyuhyun yang artinya meninggalkan Donghae atau tetap mencintai Donghae tapi dia akan selalu bersama Kyuhyun disini. Kini,ia tahu kalau ia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**-FIN-**

Ini sequel dari You're MINE. Bisa dibilang,ini perbaikan dari fic sebelumnya yang HANCUR -.- oiya,gumawo buat readers yang udah mau baca apalagi yang udah review ^^ gumawo juga buat reader yang udah mau repot-repot nge flame cerita saya ^^ saya tersanjung loh! Jadi makin semangant bikin fic yang lebih bagus ^^ special thanks to : rqm3490,Chwyn,nyukkunyuk dan Himawari Ichinomiya serta uri flamer *saya ga mau nyebut namanya yah,sesuatu* #plak

~**Balasan Review~**

rqm3490 : gumawo udah suka ^o^

Chwyn : ini aku udah bikin fict yang rajin pake enter ^^a *nah loh* gumawo ya eon,aku tunggu loh kelanjutan The Conversation Before Sleepnya eon juga ^^

Nyukkunyuk : eh,aku ngakak loh baca nama kamu . #plak iya nih,kok Kyu nya nakutin ya? *garuk pala Eunhyuk*

Himawari Ichinomiya : ne oen ^^ gumawo ya atas sarannya dan juga dukungannya,seneng banget deh dapet dukungan :'D sekali lagi gumawo ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
